One More Chance
by Prince Cavallone
Summary: One-shot! Houx and Vanilla's touching love story.


_Ta-duump, ta-duump_

Vanilla touched her heart with her shaking hands. "I think I will come tomorrow." Vanilla whispered to herself and she makes her way to leave. Before she could safely leave the place, she heard someone calling her name, so she stopped walking.

"Why are you here, Vanilla?" The brunet asked when he came out from his classroom, wondering the reason for Vanilla to come here. Vanilla did nothing more than blushes.

"Houx, I would like to have a talk with you." Vanilla's face looked so serious, at the same time shy too. The brunet then invites her into the class. In the class, there is only both of them, Houx's bag and his book on the brown table.

"Houx, I...erm, can you give me a chance?" Vanilla who is still shaking, brave herself to ask the question. Houx doesn't seem surprised because he doesn't even understand Vanilla's question.

Vanilla rubbed both of her hands, "Houx, I love you. Can you give me a chance?" This time, Houx widened his eyes in shock. He felt his throat went dry. He couldn't find any word to reply. "V-Vanilla, I…" He turned towards the door, "I-I need to see a teacher, I'll get going first. I'm sorry, see you soon!" He scrambled the words out before hurrying to the door, eager to escape.

Before the brunet leave the place, he turned back to have a look at the blond girl and he leave the place immediately.

* * *

Vanilla sits under a brown table with the tears flowing from her eyes. She keeps repeating the brunet's name as her heart turned into red.

--

Houx loosens his tie and he started bouncing the ball with both of his hands at the school field.

_"Houx, I'm glad you're alright." Vanilla cried when Houx, Pierre, Poivre and Blanca woke up from the spell. _(Manga)_  
_

Houx continues to bounce the ball with both of his hands.

"_Vanilla, you don't want to give this chocolate to the owner?" Chocolat asked, pointing to the chocolate with the word 'H' on it. Vanilla blushes and answered, "He already has someone he is in love with."_

"_Chocolat, I want chocolates from you!" Saul makes his sudden appearance behind the two girls. Vanilla get a little frightened with Saul's sudden appearance, maybe is because they were twins._

"_Who is that who doesn't know how to appreciate our cute Vanilla? Tell me who is it, as your body guard, I will help you to punish him." Houx winked. Vanilla smiled, knowing that Houx was just joking._

"Oh my God, that 'H' is me…?" Houx whispered to himself in shock. He dropped himself onto the floor, at the same time the ball was dropped to the other side. He's now full of worries; he wanted to strangle himself for being so stupid all the time.

"_Houx, if there is someone who really loves you, would you give her a chance?" Vanilla asked._

Houx sighed thinking of that, every second his eyes widen more and more and it makes him worry more. The memories between Vanilla and him keep repeating in his brain.

* * *

"Our next contestant, Vanilla Myu!" The hall is crowded of people now. The cheering became louder when Vanilla came up with her usual uniform and her cute face, holding a microphone.

The clapping and cheering in the hall caught Houx's attention, so he went into the hall to have a look.

"This song is specially for the guy who had took my heart all the time." Houx was surprised to hear that from Vanilla. Her voice was so gentle. It's obvious the person that took Vanilla's heart was him, he knew it too. Somehow he felt really touched by Vanilla's words, at the same time feeling stupid and useless for not doing anything for her.

_Tsumetai yoru no tsuki akari ni teraste_

_Utsushi dasareru machi no kage ni kakureta_

Vanilla started the song with her gentle voice. All of the males' heart turned into orange, pink and red.

_Shinjirareru mono nante_

_Mou nani hitotsu nai to_

_Yukikau hito gomi no naka_

_Monokuro no sekai ni_

_Unazuite ita keredo_

Vanilla's voice went up higher to follow the beat of the song. She tightened the microphone and she murmured in her heart, _"Houx."_

_Kizu itan da _

_kimi no kotoba de_

_Ashimoto ni yori sou _

_hana hitotsu_

"_I'm sorry, Vanilla." _Upon remembering the words, Vanilla's tears started to flow out from her eyes. She can't control it, everyone is looking at her. She tried hard to ignore the strange looks from the boys and continue the song.

_Ushitatte mo_

_Kowaku nante nai to_

_Iikikasu yo ni_

_Aruki dashita..._

Vanilla moved forward, wanted to continue the song but she stopped halfway.

_Shizukesa dake ga_

_Boku no mune o umetsukushi_

Everyone was surprised hearing that voice, it's obviously not Vanilla's voice. The voice sounds gentle but it's a male. Vanilla was too surprised to even move a step or open her mouth to continue the song. The only thing she did was allowing her tears to flow out from her eyes.

_Nozomu koto na do_

_Shirazu ikite kita no ni_

Houx...

_Utagau koto no imi sae mo_

_Mou wakaranakute_

_Yukan deku machi no naka ni_

_Tadashisa o kanji_

_Nagasarete ita keredo_

Houx smiled and she moved forward to Vanilla. The sweet smile from the brunet makes Vanilla cheered up and she continues the song with Houx.

Houx's voice rises up while Vanilla looked at him. The brunet who is singing the song looks more handsome, Vanilla nearly can't control herself.

_Kizu itan da_

_Kimi no kotoba de_

_Ashimoto ni yori sou_

_hana hitotsu_

This time is Vanilla's turn to rise up her voice while Houx looked at Vanilla. The Vanilla who is singing and half crying looked really cute.

_Ushitatte mo_

_Kowaku nante nai to_

_Iikikasete mo_

_Toki wa susumu_

Vanilla and Houx raised their microphone and they sing together.

_Kizu itan da_

_Kimi no kotoba de_

_Ashimoto ni yori sou_

_hana hitotsu_

While singing, Houx takes this opportunity to hold Vanilla's hands. Vanilla was a little surprise but she act like nothing happened and they continue the song.

_Ushitatte mo_

_Kowaku nante nai to_

_Iikikasete mo_

_Toki wa susumu...

* * *

_

After the singing competition, Houx asked Vanilla to have a walk together at the school garden.

"Houx…" The brunet then turns back and he hugged Vanilla. Vanilla was surprised but she did not speak, she wanted to listen to Houx's explanation.

"Vanilla, I'm sorry for not realizing your feelings, I'm also sorry for making you sad all the time. I'm sorry. If you can forgive me, then can you please give me one more chance?"

Vanilla's tears started to flow again while Houx asks her again for the answer. Vanilla nodded and she hugged Houx tightly.

* * *

The End

Finally (: A touching love story for Vanilla and Houx. I really like this story and I hope you all like it too. Please review.

I will put the link of the song that Vanilla and Houx sang together on my profile, so you can know how the song sounds like.


End file.
